What Tempts The Most
by JojoBells
Summary: AH. Bella's sent to live with her "uncle" the summer after her senior year of high school. She hasn't seen her uncle in years and is surprised to see he's infuriatingly handsome now. Her uncle's Edward Cullen. NO INCEST! Summary Inside. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Bella is going to live with her "uncle" in Forks, Washington for the summer while her mother is on her honeymoon with her new husband, Phil. Bella hasn't seen her uncle in years and is surprised to see that he is infuriatingly handsome now. Her uncle is Edward Cullen. NO INCEST, you'll find out why soon. AH.__Rated M for Language, Adult Themes, Language and Lemons._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own my imagination and I have definitely tweaked the characters for my entertainment and hopefully yours.

A/N: BEFORE YOU GUYS FREAK OUT, know this: Bella and Edward aren't really related, not even by marriage! I won't tell you the whole story now, you'll just have to subscribe, read, and review the story to find out. Okay, well you don't actually have to review it, but that would be appreciated. –Jojobells :)

P.s. It's been a year since I began this story, I lost touch but now I'm back, and ready for action. Here is the edited chapter, Edited by the wonderful beta & author Jasperbells.

xxxxx

What Tempts the Most – Chapter One

My mom, Renee, had decided that she would have a three month long honeymoon immediately after her wedding with her three year long boyfriend, Phil. She had arranged for me to live with my uncle for the entire summer while she and Phil were alone on some island fortress in the pacific. That's actually what she would tell me every time I asked her where she was having her honeymoon. She'd say, "Bella, it doesn't matter the exact location, because none of the secluded island fortresses in the Pacific Ocean have telephone access." After a while I took the hint. It kind of hurt that she wouldn't tell me. It doesn't matter though; Renee only cares about making herself happy. She doesn't do it to be mean, it's just her; she's completely scatterbrained. I really love her though, and that's why I was so happy for her today when she walked down the aisle and married Phil.

The only thing that my mom said to me before she sent my ass off on a plane was, "Don't forget me while you're down there. It may be easy." _Yep, thanks Renee, because I'm really going to have a blast hanging out with your kid brother, who I barely know and haven't seen in forever. This is going to be nothing but awkward._I thought.

The wedding was barely over five hours ago and I've already got on one plane and switched to another. I'm about to land in a small municipal airport in Port Angeles, and then go with my uncle to his home in Forks. All I've got with me right now is my iPod and my sketchbook with a couple pencils in a small bag with an embroidered dragon on it, and I can't exactly live off of that, so once the plane has landed I'll find all of my highlighter colored suitcases. Then I'll find my uncle who should be holding up an embarrassing highlighter neon green sign with my name on it. My mom didn't believe me to be capable of finding my belongings or my uncle if either was not accompanied by embarrassingly bright colors.

I tightly closed my eyes as the small plane landed. I'd noticed over the years that the smaller the plane the more you feel. We bumped down once… twice, and then were rolling down the strip smoothly. I wrapped my headphones around my iPod and stuffed it in my jacket pocket, and grabbed my dragon bag.

I had no trouble at all finding any of my bags. Though I was irritated that Renee thought me somehow handicapped, I was slightly thankful for the easy find. I'm sure no one else had bags even close to the same color, but I slowly opened the pockets on each of them a little anyway, just to make sure that no one else had a crazy mother.

Sure enough all three suitcases were mine. I got a cart to set all of my bags on. I couldn't carry all of them in one trip, and there wasn't time for a second trip. I needed to get, well… home, and to bed soon. I can't sleep on a plane for some reason and I'm extremely tired right now.

I soon saw my uncles sign held above the small crowd in the airport. I quickly maneuvered myself and the cart to him. There was only one person between myself and my uncle now, a tall blond woman. She had hair down to the middle of her back and was standing with her small suitcase, wearing a red cocktail dress. A little inappropriate for traveling if you ask me, but no one did. I almost wanted to hit her with my cart, but decided against it. I caught the last of their conversation when I stopped thinking about hitting her, "I'm not that Bella you're looking for, but if you're ever in Seattle call me." She handed him what was probably her number and walked away.

I watched her walk away, for some reason angry at her. Slut, I thought, and then cringed. I never judged people like that, without talking to them, I felt kind of bad.

When I snapped out of my weirdness moment, looked up to my uncle, who had lowered the sign with my name on it and was looking straight at me.

Uncle. He was my uncle. But when we looked each other in the eyes I suddenly never wanted to refer to him as my uncle ever again. He was the most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on.

This couldn't be Edward, my uncle. It was impossible. It's true that the last time I had seen him he had been twelve and I seven, but people just don't change this fast. I still look the same as I did then, just now I have boobs and all my teeth, but Edward, my _uncle_, looked like a completely different person.

While I looked at him more I could see some parts of him were the same as I vaguely remembered. His hair was the same golden red-brown that it was before. And his eyes were the same. I didn't remember them being this striking before however. He was still pale like a vampire too.

He looked at me while I was looking at him, probably trying to figure out if anything about _me__had_ changed. I wanted to say something when his eyes met mine again, but was just left with my mouth open when my words failed me. I smiled awkwardly. He looked at my mouth for a moment then smiled back the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"How are you, Bella?" Edward finally asked, embracing me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back and sighed "I'm good."

Edward released me from his hug, he was still holding on to me. His hands were on my arms holding me about a foot and a half away from him.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, I have all my teeth now. I bet you almost didn't recognize me."

He laughed, "I almost didn't recognize, but that wasn't why." I was about to question him, but before I could, I started to yawn.

"Oh, sorry, you're probably really tired from everything that's happened today. Let's get you… home."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I guess I am a little bit tired from everything…"

Edward nodded and took my bags off of the cart; he could hold all of them without its assistance and began to walk away.

"Wait," I said. "Let me return the cart." I offered, because I didn't want Edward to think I was irresponsible or lazy.

"No, I've got it." He said turning around and tapping an old man holding four huge bags. "I couldn't help noticing that you look like you need a cart." The old man looked grateful, and thanked him, while loading his bags onto the cart. Edward turned around and smiled at me, "See, I've got it." Then he began walking out to the parking lot, with me following behind him.

We didn't talk the whole way to his car. He just carried my bags silently, and I watched, with fascination, him walk. Not in a creepy way, he just stood so straight and took such strong steps that it was entertaining. He unlocked a Volvo, and set my stuff in the back seat. It was then, that I decided to break the silence before it became awkward, "Nice car," I commented. He flashed me his dazzling smile again. "Thanks." We looked at each other for a moment; me getting lost in his eyes, and him probably wondering why his niece was staring at him. I looked away, biting my lip and slid into my _uncle's_ Volvo.

I must have fallen asleep immediately because I don't even remember fully leaving the parking lot, but here I am in the town I can recognize as Forks, in front of a really cute, little house.

Edward parked and got out. I assumed he was going to unlock the front door, but he came around to my side of the car. He opened my door for me to get out and smiled apologetically looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I know your old house was pretty big." He sighed.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You are letting me live with you! Beggars can't be choosers, and I actually think it's cute."

Edward smiled again._Oh that beautiful smile._ _He is your uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle._ "Go inside and I'll get your bags."

I followed him inside, and began looking around when he headed back outside to get my bags. I was pleasantly surprised to find that his place was very clean, and welcoming. I'd been to older guy's houses before, like my friend Jasper's and all I could think about when I was there was to not step on the trash that scattered the floor.

A question stuck me and I instantly blurted it out when Edward came back inside, holding all my bags. "Edward, do you have a girlfriend?"

My uncle's eyes got big for a moment then he asked me why on earth I would ask him that.

"I only ask because I've seen houses of other guys your age and they are nowhere near as clean as this, so I was wondering if you have a girlfriend who cleans it for you…? Then another question popped into my mind, and others, so before he could answer my first question I asked them, "Are you married?" I couldn't help but to feel a stupid twinge of jealousy when I asked this question, "It's very rude not to invite your family to your wedding." I added. "Where is she? Is she nice?"

He wouldn't answer any of my questions at first; his mouth was just wide open, his eyes staring at me. He stopped, blinked, and shook his head slowly. Not as his answer, but as if he was trying to clear his head.

"Umm, I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend. I cleaned my house really well these last couple of days. I didn't want you to be surrounded in my filth." We both chuckled. I was slightly relieved to find out he wasn't attached.

_He's my uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle,__uncle__. I need to remember that. Just because I didn't grow up around him, and he looks nothing like me or my mother, doesn't make him any less my uncle._

"And don't worry, Bella," I loved the way he said my name, it was not in a sexual way at all, it just sounded… cooler when he said it. "_When_ I do get married I promise to invite you to my wedding." I smiled. The way he said that to me was so cute, like he was saying it to a… child. My smile dropped.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked, slightly annoyed and trying to keep it out of my voice. He began walking past the living room, down a hall to a little dead end. There were four doors on the circular wall. Edward pointed to the first door on the left side, "This is the closet for our jackets and stuff like that." He opened it and inside was three hung jackets and four empty hangers. I nodded. He motioned to the next door, "This is my room." He didn't open that door, but went to the next one and opened it. "This is our bathroom, I'm sorry, but we have to share." He gave me an apologetic look and stepped in, I followed him. There were three more doors in the bathroom, one on the right, another on the left, and a third on one side of a shelf. "The one on the left lets me come in from my room and the on the right will let you come in from your room. If you're in here you can just lock the door on my side. You can use the sink on your side and the tub obviously. I don't really have anything personal in here so feel free to explore." I nodded again and began examining the bathroom.

Every surface was shiny; I mentioned that out loud, causing Edward to laugh. The bathroom was pretty big compared to what I've used before. Normally the bathroom was just an upright shower stall, a toilet, a sink and a medicine cabinet. This bathroom, my new bathroom, had a huge circular, claw foot tub with a plastic see through dark green curtain, on the right side of the room, closest to my door. I could definitely fit into this tub with another person comfortably. My stomach hurt at the thought, because without my permission I had imagined Edward and I hidden under bubbles in the tub together. _He's my uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle. You are so sick!_ I felt really sick and disgusting. I had no idea what was going on with me, I had never thought like this before.

There was a tall two sided shelf separating the tub and a long, wide bench from view of each other. I walked over to the other side of the shelf, it was filled already will what I assumed was Edward's things. I gestured to the door, and Edward motioned for me to open it.

Behind it was just a toilet room with a small window in it. The last of the sunlight for today was dimly shining through the window right now.

There were two sinks in the bathroom; they were made with the same material as the tub, with the same designs. Each of them had a mirror with a medicine cabinet behind it.

Everything in the bathroom was different shades of green. The tub, sinks, shelf, the cushion on the bench, everything. Altogether it looked really nice.

"I like it." I smiled. I was still upset about how he had previously talked to me like I was a child, but I didn't want to seem snotty and or un-thankful.

"I'm glad, I pretty much designed this room," Edward sighed, relieved "and I cleaned like crazy in here. You can put your bathroom stuff on that side of the shelf whenever you want to… Would you like to see your room now?"

I nodded and followed him through the door that led straight to my room. I took one look at the room and was in love. I had everything I'd need.

There was a queen sized bed, a large book shelf, a night stand with a lamp on it next to the canopy bed, a Luv Sac chair that I could comfortably sleep on, and a triangle corner desk. What I loved the most about the room, was that it was all decorated in dark shades of blue, except for the book shelf, desk, and bed frame, that were all made with a dark mahogany wood.

"It's not much, but it's—" I hugged him hard around the waist, effectively stopping him from talking. I could do this right? There is nothing wrong with hugging your uncle. When I squeezed him a bit harder, he lightly dropped my bags and wrapped his arms around me. "May I ask why we're hugging?" I shook my head "no" into his chest. "Why not?" he chuckled.

I looked up at his face, "I'm hugging you because you're so… different." His beautiful eyes asked me to explain. "You're letting me live with you, when, if I tried I could get my own apartment. You've given me a stunning room to live in. You apologize for your home being smaller to my old house, when really we just had a whole bunch of crappy guest rooms. On top of that you are actually trying to make me feel comfortable here. This room," I gestured to the surrounding room, and breaking our hug, "is amazing. I couldn't ever ask for anything better."

"I'm glad you like it." We watched each other's eyes for a moment before he gulped loudly and turned around. He began quickly walking out of my room, not out through the bathroom exit but out the door that led to the hall. He stopped at the door and without looking back, and quickly said, "Shower and get ready for bed, I'll have dinner ready for you when you get out. I'll help you unpack tomorrow after you've gotten a good night sleep." And then he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I showered in record time. The tub was really neat. When I first inspected the bathroom I didn't notice that the claw foot tub had a long shower extension that climbed up the wall, so you didn't have to take a bath, you could also take a shower.

I threw on my clothes quickly and looked at my face in the mirror. I was pale even though I had lived in Arizona my whole life and, my hair was still as boring as it always was. No wonder no guys had ever taken notice of me. My thoughts drifted to Edward while I stood in front of the mirror.

I thought about how much he had changed in the last eleven or twelve years, and I guess his difference isn't unreasonable. People do change in twelve years. But looking at the mirror I couldn't help but wish I had transformed as well. Maybe if my face had changed as much as Edward had, people would take notice of me.

Or maybe I'm crazy, and Edward didn't really change that much. He did look really good now, and I don't remember him being so appealing. Before he was just my scruffy little boy uncle with cooties, and now he was my handsome man uncle…without cooties.

I tried willing my face to instantly become beautiful, but nothing changed. I stopped looking in the mirror and followed my nose out of the bathroom into the dining room. Whatever Edward had cooked smelled delicious.

Edward was sitting in a yellow decorated dining room, reading a book of some kind at the pale yellow table. I thought it was cool that all the rooms had a one color theme. I walked up to him and commented on the mouth-watering scent of dinner.

He looked surprised for a moment and then his eyes glanced over my appearance quickly. I was confused by this. _Then_ I remembered that I was wearing a thin tank top without a bra and short girl boxers. Edward was probably feeling just as uncomfortable as he looked by how much skin I was showing right now. He must have wanted to leave the room and scrub his eyes.

I would have left the room to change, but Edward quickly stood up and walked even faster over to the stove, in the next room. He began talking out loud so I followed him into the kitchen, "You can have steak or chicken, and there is toasted French bread in the oven. There are peas and carrots. I didn't know if you liked corn, I know I don't, but I made it just in case. You can have it instead of the carrots and peas or with." Edward stopped talking and looked at my expression nervously, "If you don't want any of this, there is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the fridge. I'll get it right now." I stopped Edward with a gentle, thankful hug. "You're too weird," I sighed, shaking my head into his chest. I would have hugged him for a little longer, but then remembered what I was wearing. "The dinner you made is perfect. Thank you, Uncle Edward, really." He looked at me quizzically, squinting his entire face in confusion. I felt awkward not knowing why he was looking at me like that. I decide to ignore it. So I grabbed a plate, a fork, and a knife off the counter. I got some of the steak that looked perfect, and some peas. I didn't want to eat much because I knew I'd pass out right after dinner.

Dinner was fun. Edward asked me questions about my last year in high school and how I felt about being done with it all. I told him, in between bites of food, that I was really relieved to be done with school for now. I told him that I didn't plan on going to college in the fall, but I actually wanted to wait another year. Maybe travel a little or something. He told me that that had been what he wanted to do, but he would have died of boredom, because he didn't really have a plan or money and would have just sat at home all day.

"Thank you so much, Edward." I said after I finished eating the best steak I'd ever tasted. I sat back, I was stuffed. The steak had been bigger and more filling than I originally thought. I pushed my shirt a little over my belly button, and pushed my stomach out, poking it slowly. "I think I'm going to burst." I said, joking.

Edward lifted his shirt as well and pushed out his stomach, he gave it two quick pokes before saying, "I think I'll burst right along with you." We laughed at our silliness, but my laughter abruptly stopped when I actually looked at his stomach. Even though he was pushing it out and had just eaten almost everything he cooked for us his stomach had defined muscles and didn't look like he'd eat a thing. My tummy on the other hand looked like I devoured an elephant. I pulled down my shirt and fake yawned.

"I think it's time I get to bed." Edward frowned momentarily then agreed, wishing me sweet dreams. I reached my door and looked down the hall. I could see Edward moving around in the kitchen from right here. I watched him wash my dishes for a while and then I stepped into my awesome room, thinking about how this summer would be interesting.

When I fell asleep I dreamed of Edward. We were talking and enjoying each other's company getting to know one another. I don't know what we were saying; I just know that I liked what we were talking about. While I was still dreaming, I decide I would actually get to know Edward when I woke up tomorrow.

xxxxx

Next Chapter up soon :) Sorry for you tremendous wait. –Jojobells.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm surprised how many of you enjoyed the first chapter. It's been so fucking long since I've updated or even been on fanfiction. Almost a year, but I'm overjoyed, lol, that there are still some readers interested in my stories. I'm trying to pop out chapters more frequently now that I have a beta and I'm a alittle more confident that my story will make sense. Okay, no I'll get onto the story without further crap :) **

**Wait. Wait. Wait. These first couple chapters just so you know are going to be more of an introduction to everyone and everything more than it will be juicy story-ness. But this chapter does have a little forshadowing, if that's what you call it, hints the future… and the past. Muahahaha. I doubt anyone will guess or even notice tho.**

**xxxxx**

What Tempts the Most – Chapter Two

When I woke up, the sun was already shining into my room. I checked the blue alarm clock by the side of my bed and gasped when I saw it was already 11:30. I guess I missed breakfast.

I was about to go out into the kitchen when I remembered that I promised my best friend Alice I'd email her as soon as possible. I dug through my smallest suitcase that held all of my electronics. I found my laptop and charger wrapped up in my favorite quilt. It was my favorite because my mom made it. She normally doesn't have the attention span to do anything for more than a week, but she stuck it out and finished a quilt for me.

I sat down in the middle of my bed and turned on my computer. When it was on, I started up a word document to type my little letter to Alice . For some reason I hated writing my emails online. Weird, I know.

She hadn't given me any specifics on what she wanted to know about, so I just wrote whatever came to mind.

**Dear Ali,**

**How are you, and Jaz? Is the moving going smoothly? I wish I could be there to help you. I already miss your hyper ass.**

**I never expected to like the house so much. Do you want me to send you pictures? I can do that for you if you want. It's so nice. It's cold too. Alice you'd love it. The sun isn't burning you 24/7.**

**My uncle aka Edward is weird! In a good way. He has this awesome house and was apologizing for things. He thought it wouldn't be good enough!**

**Remember the picture I showed you of the family reunion from a hundred years ago? Well my uncle was the skinny boy with the messy hair. He looks so different. He's all buff and strong now. Well at least I think he's strong****… ****or I'm just weak.**

**He cooked the best steak last night, I was so stuffed. I guess I wasn't even hungry enough to wake up for breakfast, because it's past 11 now and I just barely woke up. I'll talk to you later.**

**Off to see if Edward eats Lucky Charms,**

**Bella.**

When I finished typing, I copied the text and tried to open up Firefox so I could send the email, but I couldn't connect to the internet. I tried guessing the password to connect to the ECULLEN network, but none of my guesses worked. I didn't think they would. I would just have to ask Edward to connect me later.

I left my room and walked up to his door. I couldn't immediately hear anything so I set my ear on the door, (not creepy or weird at all) to see if I could hear him moving around, but I didn't hear anything. That's when my stomach growled.

I walked out to the kitchen to find those Lucky Charms.

The cabinet next to the fridge in the kitchen looked promising, but when I opened it there was no cereal to be found. I checked all the other cabinets, but I couldn't find any kind of cereal. My stomach growled again so I went back through all the cabinets. I slammed the last one and slumped to the floor in front of the fridge. I guess Edward's one of those people who don't eat breakfast.

I sighed loudly when my stomach growled AGAIN! Then I heard a laugh from the kitchen entrance. I lifted my head up miserably and saw Edward standing there laughing quietly.

"You look utterly defeated." he said. His voice wasn't any less stunning in the morning.

"I can't find any cereal! But I guess you don't have any... How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I heard you slamming the cabinets, so I came to see what was going on." He said walking up to me an offering his hand.

"Awh. I'm so sorry if I woke you. I didn't think I was being loud. I'm so sorry." I took his hand and stood up.

"No, no, no, it's okay," he assured me. "I've been awake for a while now, you didn't wake me." I really liked his smile, it was kind of crooked. One side of his smile slanted up more than the other. It was cute... er, I mean cool. "I do have cereal."

"Can you help me find it please?" I asked, grabbing his arm as my stomach growled again. He chuckled then walked over to the first cabinet I had checked. "Umm, Edward. I already looked in that one and there isn't any cereal in it." Edward chuckled again.

"It's actually hidden." He moved his hand up to the roof of the cabinet and pulled on a small notch that I hadn't seen before. When it came down there were three boxes of cereal in a drawer thing. I was going to ask why in the world he would need to have hidden cereal, but he began to explain before I could ask. "Whenever my friend Emmett comes over he eats all my cereal, and pretty much anything else he can find. I created this so he couldn't find it, because I love my cereal the most. Now he doesn't eat it." He turned to look at me.

"Is your friend poor? Cause it would be really cruel for you to hide food from him if he's poor and can't afford it for himself." This made Edward laugh.

"No is not poor at all. His girlfriend, the beautiful and evil Rosalie Hale," my eye twitched at the beautiful comment, but normalized at the evil comment, "doesn't allow him to keep sugary or fatty foods in the house."

"Is he fat?" I asked. Why else would she do that.

"Oh no, it's not for him to watch his weight. She won't let him have that stuff because it might tempt her. She's… well, she's just like that. She never eats real food."

"Oh…" I said. I didn't really know what else I could say.

"Yeah, so I have Coco Puffs, Lucky Charms, and some year old Corn Flakes."

"Mmm," I joked, "I'll take some dusty Corn Flakes."

He looked at me half disturbed half worried. "Umm," he said awkwardly, "I think they actually might be a year old. I wouldn't recomen—"

"Wow, Edward I was only joking. But, umm… why do you have old Corn Flakes?"

"Have you ever eaten Corn Flakes?" Edward asked me, as if it was a very important question, and kind of in a secretive tone.

"Yeah, they're bland."

"Well, I didn't know that when I bought them." He said simply. I giggled slightly.

"Throw them away then, if you aren't going to eat them." I said. Wasn't that the obvious thing to do?

"I don't want to waste them." he stopped for a moment then, like he had just figure out the best thing in the world, he said, "I'm giving them to Emmett! He can keep them in the house; Rosalie might even eat them." He took the Corn Flakes out of the secret compartment and set it on the counter. I just laughed.

"I'll have Lucky Charms." He took the box down, and closed the cabinet, while I got out the milk, two bowls and two spoons.

"Thanks," he said as he took the bowls and filled them with Lucky Charms and milk.

We sat down at the table and ate quietly. When he finished he just sat there watching me. I felt self-conscious and asked if I had something on my face. We both laughed when he said no.

I finished just as Edwards pocket started vibrating. He took out his cell-phone and read something that made him smile. He text messaged who-ever back, then looked up at me.

"That friend who eats my cereal just sent me a text." I nodded. Then he continued. "He wants to meet you later today. If you want, I can tell him no. He'd understand. You haven't even unpacked."

"It's okay, I'd love to meet any new people you've got for me."

"Awesome! He'll come over at 5:30. He's going to cook dinner tonight. It's kind of been his plan since he found out you were coming."

I nodded then remembered something. "Oh. I was wondering if you could connect me to the internet, I don't know your password."

"Oh, sure. Do you want to do that now?" he asked.

"Yes." I said thankful. _Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou._

We finished up in the kitchen, and went to my room. I hopped up on my bed and patted to the spot next to me for Edward to sit down up here too. When I opened my computer my word document letter to Alice was still up. I freaked out; afraid that Edward's eyes would magically find his name on the screen. I wouldn't want him knowing I had written about him unless the only thing I had written was, I have an uncle, and his name is Edward. I snapped he lid shut immediately. Edward looked at me alarmed.

"What was that? Porn?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"No! It was on word, how could hat be porn?" I asked, almost laughing.

"I hear that girls read porn instead of watching it. Are you writing porn?" He laughed as he asked me.

"NO! I'm not writing porn! It's just a letter to my best friend. It's a personal letter." I said personal dramatically.

"Sure," Edward said covering his eyes with his hands. "I won't look! You can close down your porn."

I laughed and opened my computer back up. I closed the document after re-copying it just in case.

"The password is natraps just so you know."

I giggled, "Why?" I asked.

"It's my dog's name spelled backwards."

I pondered that for a moment. "Spartan?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled brightly. "I love that dog."

"Is he here?" I asked. I just assumed with a name like Spartan he would be a boy. I was right.

"He's with Emmett. That the only creature on Earth that Rosalie likes and when he's over there she's in a better mood. So Emmett steals him once or twice a month." I laughed. "You'll see him soon enough. You like dogs, right?" I nodded. Edward smiled.

Edward connected me to the internet and left my room. I sent my letter to Alice, and did some stuff online. A couple hours had passed when I was done. I went into the living room and found Edward sitting on the couch, reading, the same book as last night at dinner.

I sat next to him and said, "I think we should get to know each other."

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket, he closed his book and motioned one minute with his fingers to me. He read a text then asked me if pizza was okay for dinner. Of course it was. He sent a text and then looked at me.

"Okay, we should get to know each other?" he asked confirming that it was indeed what I said before.

"Yeah, cause we are going to be living together." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to get to know you." I smiled and nodded too.

"So, we'll just ask each other questions back and forth or something?" I asked. I figured we could do it while we unpack my stuff."

He stood up, "Yeah, I forgot about that." We began walking to my room. When we started unpacking I made sure to grab the bag that had my underwear in it.

"Okay so you can't ask me the same question right after I ask it, and vice versa, okay?" I nodded. "Okay…What is your dream job?"

I sighed. I was expecting a question maybe more interesting than that. But whatever, He is my uncle, and I guess that's an uncley question to ask. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't disappointed, I was actually happy he had asked that. No one besides the school counselor ever had.

"Well. There are actually a lot of professions I'm interested in."

"Tell me." Edward requested.

"Okay, well I've always wanted to be a veterinarian because of the animals, but I don't think I could ever put an animal down, you know? Also I would never want to go to school as a doctor of any kind. Eck! Too long." Edward laughed. His charming laugh made me beam. "I also want to be a writer. I love writing, I just feel like I can never get anything right with it. It's like I know I have a lot to express, a lot to share. I just don't know how to do it properly."

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Except I compose music. And the same as you, I feel like I have so much to share, but I can't do it."

"Really? You compose?"

"Yeah, well... I try. I've played piano since I was six, actually your mom was the one who taught me."

"What? My mom can play piano?"

Edward nodded. "Yep. And I used to pop out pieces of music every week, but lately I haven't been able to come up with anything."

"I'm sorry. Do you know why?"

"No clue," he said. "I guess I just don't have anything that inspires me anymore. Last year this happened, and sadly my only reason for composing was my weird history teacher. Funny story; he would give me extra credit to compose a quirky soundtrack for his lessons and whatever section of world history we were on."

"Aw, that's cool." I remarked, as I was shoving all my underwear into one of the smallest drawers as fast as I could. Edward moved beside me in front of the dresser and pulled open two cabinet like drawers and set my electronics in them. We asked each other simple questions and unpacked my belongings for the next 45 minutes or so until the door bell rang. Along with someone ringing the doorbell over, and over again annoyingly, I could hear a dog barking.

I had finish un-packing all the stuff I had, but Edward still had one small bag in his hands that needed to be unpacked. "Go ahead," I said taking my last bag from his hand, "I got this." He nodded and left the room to answer the door. I watched his walk as he left my room. Again I was mesmerized by the way he would walk.

I hurried to put the rest of my things away, and followed Edward to the living room, which was the room you directly entered after coming through the front door. There was also an unenclosed-garage entrance that was the way I had come into yesterday afternoon. I could hear a loud charming voice coming from the living room; I assumed that to be Emmett. Then I heard a bark, and a woman's voice. Respectively I assumed the voices belonged to the dog Spartan and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie.

When I entered the living room I could see Edward happily kneeled over petting his dog, the dog's tail wagging furiously. When I entered the room farther, everyone's attention went to be, including the dog's. He ran towards me but abruptly stopped a foot in front of me. Then the dog did something strange and kind of funny. He circled me, observing me, then after his second circle he barked his approval and started licking my hands. Everyone laughed happily.

"He approves." laughed Edward.

The woman, the one I assumed to be Rosalie walked up to me and introduced herself. "Rosalie," she held out her soft, yet firm, manicured hand. "It's nice to meet you. You're Bella, right?" I nodded. "This is my boyfriend Emmett." She gestured to a tall man, holding a pizza, whose handsome features rivaled Edwards. But even more delicious looking than both men in the room was the pizza Emmett held in his hands.

He walked up to where Rosalie and I were standing, and offered his hand to me. I was expecting his hand to crush mine, but it was a very friendly shake. I smiled at everyone, "So, that food looks good."

Emmett chuckled, "I made it fresh today. I've been planning it for a while. I'm really glad you like pizza, I thought you would since you're Italian and all, but I wanted Edward to make sure first."

"How did you know I was Italian?" I asked with a questioning smile on my lips.

"Your names Bella… Duh." He said. I laughed under my breath and Emmet left the room headed to the kitchen to set the food on the dining table. Rosalie, the dog and I followed. Edward put Spartan outside with his own food before he joined us.

We all sat down, Edward leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "If they seem weird, I'm sorry. Emmett's overly friendly; don't be afraid if he hugs you. If Rosalie starts being bitchy kick her in the knee then run." I laughed at that, the other two looked at me for a moment then Emmett continued cutting the pizza, and Rosalie continued watching. Almost with a worried look towards the pizza, that's when I remembered Edward mentioning her aversion to sugar and fat. Edward continued, "But you probably won't have to worry about that tonight, she seemed like an angel to me when I first met her." I nodded, smiling, and he backed away. I looked at him and he had a strange look on his face, kind of reminiscent and upset.

All through dinner Emmett was making us laugh. When he was talking about college he joked that he only went for the parties & that he only passed his first two years because of four Asian girls that were in love with him. Oddly his slacker attitude didn't bother me like it normally would with someone else, but it seemed to make him more likable.

Rosalie looked at him lovingly the whole time, laughing along with us. I couldn't understand why Edward had called her evil and told me I might have to kick her. The only thing that seemed to be true about what Edward had said was that she didn't eat fats or sugars, she didn't even touch the pizza, and she instead had some salad from Edward's fridge. I did however catch her looking at the pizza that was left with longing from time to time.

We chatted happily for awhile after dinner, always laughing. One time Edward was brutally being made fun of by Emmett and I glanced at him. I was struck. I guess I had mostly been paying attention to Emmett, because he had taken up the job of dinner entertainment, but now that I was looking at Edward again I was reminded how hot he was. His "I'm embarrassed" face was so cute it wasn't funny. My laugh died in my throat and I looked awkwardly at my plate. Everyone noticed the change, and Edward spoke up, taking my sudden silence the wrong way.

Edward cleared his throat, "I think it's time I clean up, and you go home, we're all getting tired anyway." Emmett started laughing.

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost ten already. "Time flies when you're having fun." I murmured.

"Hopefully next time we meet, Bella, you can do more of the talking, I'd love to get to know you." Rosalie said as she stood up and one-arm-hugged me.

"Yeah, then we can get to know each other." I said genuinely meaning it.

"Just us girls." Rosalie added, giving pointed looks to the guys.

"Awww, but I wanna get to know Bells toooo." Emmett pretend whined, affectionately using the nickname he had given me over dinner.

"You'll get your turn." I joked. Emmett stood up too and hugged me. It was a hug that I could only describe as a bear hug, as both of his strong arms encircled me in a hug that threatened to stop my breathing. I laughed, sort of with relief, as he let me go.

Before the good-byes Edward remembered to give Emmett the ancient cereal. It was kind of sad how grateful he was. He reasoned with Rosalie to let him keep it, because it was relatively healthy compared to other cereals. She gave in, and he gave her that cutest thank you kiss I had ever seen. Well I hadn't really seen many thank you kisses, but even if I had, that would have still been the cutest.

They said good bye to Edward and I, and Emmett affectionately punched Edward in the chest before they left. He was still rubbing his chest after he locked the door after them and turned to me.

"They're crazy… Did you like them?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Emmett is so funny, and Rosalie seems really nice. Why don't you like her? You made it seem like she was evil."

Edward only grunted and shrugged to that. "I'm glad you like them." he said at last. "They're our neighbors and Emmett has been my friend for a long time, so they'll probably be over here a lot. I hope that's okay with you."

"Yeah, of course. Look," I said seriously, "I'm your guest. Even if I didn't like them, I have no say in that."

"Bella," I loved hearing my name coming from him, "I'm giving you a say. Okay?" I couldn't describe the way he said it. It was tender and I don't know, so nice. Like he was letting me know I mattered. Even though I was Renee's only kid, she never really made me feel like my choice or my opinion mattered. Edward was a nice fresh breath of air. His manners, his sincerity, everything.

I nodded to him. It was all I could seem to do since my brain was still preoccupied with how he had just talked to me.

"Did you finish un-packing the rest when I left?"

Again I only nodded.

"Okay, well you seem tired. I'll leave you so you can get to bed."

I was kind of tired. I managed to say goodnight, then was off to bed. Okay, so I was being lazy because I didn't take a shower, but I figured I didn't really do anything to become dirty today anyway.

I'm sure I fell asleep in minutes. When I woke up, it was to Edward knocking on my door. I hadn't slept naked so I welcomed him into my room.

"Today," he said, sounding excited, "I thought I would introduce you to my backyard."

**xxxxx**

**You should all thank Jasperbells, she's amazing and I'm so happy she's gonna be my beta. :) She's helping make these chapters great. Well great in my opinion. Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. -JojoBells**


End file.
